


Soldier, Dancer, Mother

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Talents and Resources [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Ezra has had more than one lover over the last century and a half.





	Soldier, Dancer, Mother

When he closes his eyes, he can remember each of them, from the first moment he saw them to the last.

Amelia, with laughter in her face, and dressed in a gray Confederate uniform. She lived a hard life and fast, fleeing from the respectability he offered as his wife to a life of pretending to be a widow. Raising a son all on her own until he met her again, then leaving him to raise the boy when she died defending the home she'd made for herself.

Isotta dancing in Venice, fierce and passionate, dragging him into the celebrations of Carnivale. Always dancing, and grabbing life in her hands to live one as full as she could. A whirlwind romance, and nine years that sometimes still feel like a dream. He'd cradled her in his arms as she fell victim to something she couldn't fight, and buried her in Italian soil before walking away and never looking back.

Helena, crouched beside him as they avoided patrols to sneak out of Nazi-occupied Greece. From Greece to Turkey to the United States. He couldn't give her children, but that never stopped her from raising an adopted son, and mothering every child on the street they lived on in New Orleans. All the way right up until the day she died, though at least the son was nearly grown this time, instead of a small child utterly dependent on him.

He rarely thinks about how they died, preferring instead to remember them as they lived. Strong and spirited, rising to the challenges of their lives and times.

Opening his eyes, Ezra turns over the next card in his game of solitare, smiling to himself as he places her on the table. The queen of hearts, the first card he picked up as a child learning to play poker from his mother. Always the card he associates with the women in his life, from his mother to his wives, and the friends he's met along the way.

"Papa, we're home!" The bright, cheerful call from the younger of his girlfriend's daughters breaks into his thoughts along with the sound of the door opening. "We brought you presents."

"Did you now?" He abandons the game of solitare to scoop up the little girl, resting her on his hip as she babbles about the trip to the mall, while Pamela gets the older one out of her winter coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2010, first posted to DW in May 2017.


End file.
